1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intensity compensation method and a display control device and an image display device applying the same, and more particularly, to an intensity compensation method and a display control device and an image display device applying the same for simultaneously compensating the intensity loss due to local dimming and the non-uniformity of the mura panel according to a non-uniform backlight profile in order to display the normal intensity of an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the local dimming technology turns on the corresponding display region of a liquid crystal display (LCD) by different backlight intensity, so as to save power consumption.
For example, if an image is brighter in the first display region but darker in the second display region, the local dimming may control the cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or the light emitting diode (LED) to turn on with a brighter intensity for the first displayed region while with a darker intensity for the second displayed region. Therefore, compared with turning on all backlight sources with maximum intensity in the normal operation, the local dimming technology can save the power consumption.
In such a condition, since the local dimming technology lower the intensity for parts of the display region, the conventional local dimming technique may further compensate and increase the image intensity (i.e., the polarizing degree for LCD to conducting light) of the image data before displaying the image (i.e., increase the image intensity to compensate the loss induced by lowering the backlight intensity) to prevent the users from being affected by the intensity loss.
On the other hand, in the prior art, when calculating the light leakage from a backlight in a display region that leaks to the other display regions, it is generally assumed that all the backlight sources of the panel are uniform. However, the backlight non-uniformity of the mura panel may result in the intensity non-uniformity. Therefore, a mura compensation is required when applying the local dimming technology to the mura panel.
The conventional technology performs the mura compensation when all the backlight sources are fully turned on. However, the local dimming may not fully turn on the backlight sources. Therefore, the conventional mura compensation may not be effectively applied to the local dimming. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.